


Writer's Block

by BaconPie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blowjobs, Dean is a writer, M/M, Writer's Block, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconPie/pseuds/BaconPie
Summary: When Dean finds himself unable to finish a chapter of his book, and craving his boyfriend, Castiel finds a great way to help him in both fields.





	Writer's Block

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. This is my first Destiel smut, so pray for me. Xx

Dean sat at the table, writing his latest book. Well, writing not exactly being the operative word.

Unfortunately, he was out of basic adjectives and couldn't think of what to write. Writer's block aside, because of this book, he was missing out on some major sleep, food and action with his boyfriend. In fact, it had been two weeks since he and Cas had even so much as groped each other, except for in their sleep. This was all because of this dumb book and Cas's stupid endearing looks that sent Dean's stupid libido into overdrive. Dean's sexual frustration was soon to get the better of him. He just knew it. 

He sighed heavily when Cas walked into the room, smiling at him. Dean looked sorrowfully over his shoulder at his boyfriend. "How's it going?" Cas asked carefully and Dean groaned, not specifically voicing his opinion but certainly making it known he was sick of it. 

Cas scoffed and made a cup of coffee, bringing it over and placing it on the table in front of Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders from behind and kissed his ear. Dean smiled, leaning back and placing his head on Cas's shoulder. Cas smirked gently and leaned down to place a quick kiss on Dean's lips. 

"I need you, baby." Dean told Cas and his blue eyes lit up in a gentle fire, black ever so slowly overtaking his ring of deep ocean blue and specs of light green. Cas smiled down at him, giving him a longer kiss, before abruptly pulling away, his touch surely missed by the author. 

Before Dean could voice any opinions about Cas's absence, Cas crawled under the table. Thoroughly confused, Dean squinted and cocked his head down at his boyfriend. "Cas?" He leaned down a little to look Cas in his now even darker blue eyes. Cas just smiled calmly, his black hair messy and his demeanor determined, even under the table. 

Cas's hand was suddenly on Dean's fly and he squirmed, taking in a sharp gasp as warm hands touched his now tenting jeans. "Go back to your book." Cas whispered seductively and that alone made Dean's newly introduced erection jump slightly beneath the denim. He struggled but ultimately made it so far as to at least rest his hands on the keyboard of his laptop. 

However, it wasn't long until Cas's hands were completely pulling off his jeans and Dean leaned up a little so that it was easier for Castiel to take them off. With his jeans came his boxers and Dean's bare bottom was left vulnerable to the cold, wooden seat he was currently sitting upon. At the thought of Cas and his cheeky ways, the Winchester immediately thought of a line for his book. 

He quickly typed it, followed by another paragraph, many words spelled incorrectly, but he couldn't find it in him to care. He was in the middle of typing a particularly long word, immediately forgotten, when Cas's mouth suddenly wrapped around his stiff cock, surprising him and causing him to jump a little.

He heard a huff of air from Castiel and he couldn't help but wonder where this man got his imagination from. 

He always thought Cas to be innocent and sweet, until the two began dating and he was shown the... dirtier mindset of Castiel. 

He bucked his hips and moaned obscenely when Cas took him even further and pulled back, his mouth unable to be seen by the writer as Cas had pulled back too far and the table was in the way. Imagination struck him once more and Dean thought of another sentence and wrote that down too, not even caring about the spelling mistakes. 

A sucking sound came from under the table as Cas kept only the head of Dean's cock in his mouth, lavishing it with his saliva. Dean couldn't contain himself any longer. He tried to get up, but Cas stopped him, pulling off to glare up at him. 

"Focus. On the book." Cas warned and licked at his cock once more. 

"You actually expect me to focus on my dumb book when you have your perfect lips around my cock?" He licked his lips, gasping when Cas's tongue ran up the vein that spread up Dean's erection. He supposed that answer would have to do and he sat down properly.

He bucked against Cas's mouth again and tried to decide what to do with his hands. Type, or run them through Cas's dark, thick, smooth hair and twirl each and every particle atop his lover's head between his fingers. 

As amazing as the latter sounded, Cas glared up at him yet again and the Winchester reluctantly went back to his book. Cas's mouth was fully around his cock, taking Dean as far as he could go. Each time he bobbed his head, a little further inched into his mouth, touching the back of his throat. 

Above the table, Dean was groaning with ecstasy; a downright mess. He was so close to coming; he could feel the heat circle and coil in his abdomen. One last sentence was able to be typed, before he warned his boyfriend. "Cas, oh, God. I'm coming." He panted, thrusting into Cas's willing mouth once more, Cas's hand grasping the part of Dean's cock that had not been overtaken by his mouth and thrusting along it, hard. 

Dean had to be sure Cas was fucking into his own hand also, because otherwise it'd make for a very interesting climax for Dean. Although he wanted to take care of his baby, he knew Cas wouldn't agree with that after he had told him how desperately he needed the book finished. 

He was proven right as Cas moaned loudly too, in sync with Dean. Dean came, hearing his baby's moan and feeling his tongue, his mouth, his hot cavern envelope around him. "Cas!" He cried, coming into his boyfriend's mouth, the Novak carefully swallowing every single drop, then licking around Dean's shaft when he obviously wasn't quite satisfied. 

"Oh, baby, you've got the dirtiest fucking mouth, I swear to God." He cursed, taking Cas's hair and pushing his chair back, pulling his boyfriend up gently, careful not to hit Castiel's head on the frame of the table. Dean pulled Castiel in for a wild, heated kiss, tasting himself inside of Cas's mouth, on his tongue. He moaned and saw Cas was spent via a rough search of Castiel's body with his hungry, green eyes. 

"Did that help?" Castiel asked innocently, kissing Dean's jaw ever so softly. Dean chuckled and his face split into a grin as he showed Cas the severely misspelt but finished latest chapter of his book.

"Yeah, baby." He grinned at Castiel who smiled back. "I think it did."


End file.
